Shadow swordsman
by Black fire248
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission by herself and meets someone interesting who will help her get stronger, problem is she has to leave the guild for a looong while, what happens when she comes back? And what new powers will she have?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Lucy walked into the guild feeling refreshed, she welcomed the loudness of the place, knowing that it was what made Fairy Tail... Well, Fairy Tail. As she walked past the mission board a job caught her attention:

Catch a thief who has stolen my family's heirloom

Location: Crocus  
Reward: 160,000

'Huh' she thought, 'this family heirloom must be really precious'. She grabbed the request and went to Mirajane. "hey Mira, can I take this job?" Lucy asked, Mirajane turned from the glass she was cleaning and said "alone?"  
The blonde just smiled and said "yup!". The barmaid looked a bit unsure but then she smiled brightly and said "sure, good luck!" "Thanks!" And with that Lucy walked out of the guild.

* * *

When Natsu walked in the guild he smiled and looked around for the blonde celestial mage, having his efforts wasted he went to Mirajane. "Have you seen Lucy?" He asked, the white haired beauty smirked at his question and replied, "she went on a mission, she'll probably be back in two days" the dragon slayer looked a bit disappointed but shook it off with a smile "thanks Mira!" He exclaimed and went to pick a fight with Gray.

* * *

It's been a day since Lucy came to Crocus, the job was easy, the thief was pathetically weak, well compared to Taurus. Since she finished early she decided to spend some time looking around the capital city of Fiore. When she really looked at the place she though 'wow, I gotta remember to bring Natsu here' she blushed, 'and everyone else' she thought quickly. Then she felt some kind of magical pull, she looked around and decide to follow it, she still had tons of magic to spare if she had to fight, so she walked in the direction her body wanted so much to go to.

* * *

After 4 hours, she found herself on top of a mountain. "Ugh, my feet hurt and, WHY AM I ON A FREAKING MOUNTAIN?!" She yelled, "hmm, gotta work on the attitude but you've got spunk, I like you" the blonde turn suddenly to find a woman with boy short jet back hair, sharp fangs, golden eyes, light blue jean shorts, a purple tank top, and black converse sitting on a rock. "Who are you?" Lucy asked. "My name is not important, but just call me Adra.", Adra jumped off the rock and walked to Lucy, extending her hand. Lucy hesitated before taking it and shaking her hand. "Why have you summoned me here?" The blonde Mage asked cautiously, Adra just chuckled and said "forgive me, I am a demon, I am here to train you to become a demon slayer", Lucy's eyes widened and said "you're lying". Adra smirked, "far from it" and in a burst of black fire she transformed, she now had long back hair reaching to the middle of her thighs, purple skin, and purple wings. "No way." The doe-eyed celestial Mage said, she took a few steps back and tripped on a rock, falling on her butt. The demon in front of her burst out laughing, and Lucy stood up and calmed down.

The blonde Mage stared at Adra in her new form and thought of her family at Fairy Tail. "I am truly sorry, but I must refuse your offer." and she bowed down . Adra looked at Lucy weirdly, "when did I offer you anything? I said I am training you to become a demon slayer, and I won't take no for an answer" she said sternly, only smirk again after. "Why me?" Lucy asked, "well, I've been keeping an eye on you and let's just say you interest me." Lucy looked at her in disbelief, 'she's been stalking me?' "And no I have not been stalking you." "you can read my mind?" "Ahh... No, you're just easy to read." she continued to smirk while Lucy fumed, she stomped away, only to be stopped by Adra. "Hey, hey, hey, I never said you could leave." Lucy stared at her, it was clear that she wasn't going to let Lucy leave, and she didn't really want to find out what it was like to fight a demon, so she said said "if I train with you then will you let me leave?" "Yup." was her answer, 'I'm sorry everybody, I'll see you soon' the celestial mage thought as a tear left her eye, only to be wiped away. "So how long will it take" "hmm... It really depends on you, but on average about maybe...hmm... Seven years." "WHAT?!"

* * *

A/N  
Okay, I know I made this really short but... Aww common! It's my first fan fiction! And, yeah I know, my username black fire and the black fire in this story... So anyways, go easy on me, I'll eventually get better at writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Three days after Lucy accepted training with the demon Adra, a certain dragon slayer is seen pacing in guild of Fairy Tail.

"Hey Mira, where's Lucy?" Natsu asks as he walks up to the barmaid.

"I don't know, she should be back by now. I'll try sending a letter to the person who requested the job." She said as she proceeded to take a piece paper with a quill and jar of ink out.

The pink haired mage was getting getting impatient, but decided Lucy was strong enough to take care of herself. So he sat down and tried to calm himself down but failed, only able to think of the blond celestial mage.

* * *

Two days later, Lucy still hasn't come back but a letter replying to the one Mirajane sent came in.

"Hey Natsu, this letter says Lucy finished the mission five days ago" the eldest Strauss sibling said to the fire dragon slayer when he approached her.

"WHAT?!THAT'S IT! I'M LOOKING FOR HER!" he shouted before running out of the guild.

* * *

Unfortunately for Natsu, this occurred four days before;

"Um, Adra?" The blonde asked

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, I have a friend who's a dragon slayer, and has enhanced senses. And I'm pretty sure he's going to look for me and-"

"Don't worry, I know about those pesky dragon slayers" she interrupted before taking out an object that looked like a perfume bottle and proceeded to spray it everywhere.

"*cough* what is thi- *cough* this stuff?" Lucy asked

"It smells awful right?" Lucy nodded, "well, imagine having this smell time bazillion."

Lucy's eyes widened in realization and Adra smirked evilly.

The smell of the mysterious liquid stayed for quite a while, and Lucy got used to it as the days went by.

* * *

Upon following Lucy's scent, Natsu came across possibly the most horrible stench ever.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS?!" He exclaimed. When he tried to enter the area where the scent was coming from, he failed miserably.

'L-Lucy can't possibly be in there, right? This should be bad even for people with a normal nose.' Natsu concluded. So with that he walked away, trying to find Lucy's scent elsewhere.

* * *

"A-Adra... Please... Show mercy on my poor soul..."

" tch This is nothing! I can lift a boulder while running that far!"

"Not everyone's a demon!" Lucy exclaimed as she crawled on the ground. "And who can run around a mountain two times?!"

"Hey, it was he smallest mountain I could find."

"A MOUNTAIN IS A MOUNTAIN!" Lucy shouted, using the rest of her energy. She collapsed, "I-I'm pooped... do I really have to run the rest?"

Adra sighed, "I guess you can finish the rest later..."

"Thank you!"

"...but you'll have to carry a sack of rocks."

"Aw c'mon!" Lucy exclaimed as Adra stuck out her tongue.

"That's what you get for slacking off."

"This going to be a long seven years..." Lucy murmured.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

A/N

I'm so persons one people like this fan fiction. Truthfully I was about to quit on this cause I thought it was bad, but I've decided to try to write it again. As you've probably noticed I've changed the writing format, I think it's easier to read this way. So anyways, if you don't like the way I've written this it's my first story so... Yeah, that's why.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

A week later a certain pink-haired dragon sayer slams open the door to the guild Fairy Tail.

"Guys! I can't find Lucy!"

The guild is quite for a second until everyone breaks into conversation again, but this time it's about a certain blonde mage.

"Quite everyone!" Erza booms, and once again the guild is quiet. "We have to take action! I propose the ones closest to Lucy should search for her."

"Good idea Erza." Master says, "Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Wendy, and Happy. To my office. Now."

"Wait, I'll come too. My nose will help find Bunny-girl, since that failure of a dragon slayer over there couldn't find her." Gajeel says as he points at Natsu.

"Hey! You wanna fight?!"

Sure Salamander, lets g-"

"We have no time for this!" Erza interrupts.

"A-aye!" Natsu says as he runs up to Master Makarov's office.

* * *

Two years has passed since the search team for Lucy has assembled, and they still haven't got a clue on where she is.

"We're back." Natsu says as the group walks through the guild doors.

"No luck?" The Master asks before Erza shakes her head. The guild wasn't its usual loud self, but it was better than the first few months where they were all mopey. They gradually got better, like when Lisanna died.

"We should try again!" Natsu exclaims.

"As much as I hate saying this; I think it has been long enough, we should stop searching." The Master says with a solemn face.

"What?! NO! W-we can find her, we can't lose Lucy!" Natsu exclaims as the guild goes silent.

"Face it Natsu. We're not going to find her." Gray says.

"You don't know that ice-freak!"

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I have to agree with Gray." Erza says with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Sorry Natsu..." Wendy says quietly.

"I-I... s -sorry, I wish I could do more..." Levy says as tears stream down her face.

"Sorry, Salamander." Gajeel says as he wraps an arm around Levy.

"Y-you guys... Don't give up! I'm sure we can find her! W-we just have to look harder!" Natsu says with doubt in his voice.

"N-Natsu..." Happy says as he sobs,

Master Makarov puts a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "I'm sorry my child. But you have to give up on this." The Master says as Natsu breaks down and sobs on the guild floor. By now, most of the guild members are crying for their missing teammate.

* * *

"I can?"

"Yeah, but only if you finish in a year or so. I'm surprised at the progress you've made, I guess I was right when I chose you."

It's been four years since Lucy started training with Adra, and she's made a lot of progress and is just finishing up her demon slayer training. At the moment the blonde is now rejoicing at the news that she's allowed to visit her friends at Fairy Tail if she finishes her training.

"Alright! I'm going to work extra hard from now on!"

"Wait, you mean you weren't trying you're hardest all this time?"

"Um... I-I was!"

"Too late! Now you face the wrath of my punishment! 1000 push-ups!"

"No fair!"

"Too bad. Start now or I'll make it 2000!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy exclaims as she drops to the ground.

* * *

1000 push-ups later, a certain blonde mage can be seen laying on the ground breathing heavily.

"Good job. Now I have something to tell you."

"What-what is it?"

"I've noticed that you're not the best at attacks like roars and fist attacks."

"Yeah, it's not as easy as I thought it was..."

"So I had the idea that maybe you're the type to use a weapon."

"I can do that?"

"Yeah, you can. So I've brought a bunch of weapons for you to try out." She says as she pulls a rope connected to a bin full of weapons.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Uh... I borrowed them."

"Sure..."

"Anyways, lets start."

"Wait, wait. Let me rest up first. You just made me do 1000 push-ups."

"Get off your butt, you're too lazy."

Lucy sighs, "alright." She stands up "lets get this over with."

"First try this." She handed Lucy a spiky ball on a stick.

"You're kidding, right?" Adra shrugs.

"You never know. Now. Try putting some of your magic in it. How does it feel?"

"No. Definitely no."

"Okay... How 'bout these." She picked up a brown pouch. Lucy took the pouch and opened it.

"Ninja stars? Okay..." She put some of her magic in one and threw it at a tree, it missed and fell on the ground. "Nope."

* * *

"Can't I just use my whip?"

"No, it'll be hard to manage with."

"It's the only weapon I know how to use!"

"If you find a weapon that you're compatible with then you'll be a natural."

She sighed, "okay, next." Adra handed her a gun and she shot it, but she fell back and the bullet went straight into the top a tree. A bunch of birds flew out of the tree.

"Guess not. Next." Adra hands her the next weapon. "A katana?" She inspects it, "I've always liked katanas." She then proceeded to put her magic in. When she swung it, she surprisingly felt... Good. "I think maybe this is the one."

"Wow. Your form and swing was almost perfect. You sure you never used one before?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said as she yawned, "I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

Adra nodded, "you used a lot a magic today. Go to sleep, but work extra hard tomorrow!" Lucy was too tired to complain, so she just went to sleep.

* * *

A/N

And that's why it's called shadow SWORDSMAN. I hope this is okay... I really love you guys! Especially the people who reviewed, your encouragement is really helping! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

After a month or so of training with a katana, Lucy perfected fighting with it. Adra started to send Lucy on missions as training, she was ordered to not show herself to the public and to stay in the shadows. One day Lucy was fighting a mage thief (didn't take very long.) when she heard someone shout;

"Look! It's the Shadow Swordsman!"

'Shadow Swordsman huh? That's what people call me? It's nice.' Lucy thought as she finished with the thief and ran away.

* * *

When returning from her mission, Lucy saw Adra waiting for her.

"Hey Adra!"

"Lucy. I think you're ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"To go to your guild."

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" She squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down."

Lucy thought of all of her guild mates, she thought of all the good and the bad times, she thought of all the hardships they went through, she began to smile until she remembered how she left. What if they all hated her? What if they wont trust her anymore?

"I-I don't think in ready..."

"Pfft! Sure you are! Can't wait to get rid of ya!"

"I'm serious. What if they hate me because I left all of a sudden?"

"They won't."

"But, but you don't know that."

Adra sighed, "how 'bout you put on a disguise? It'll be fun. See how long until they find out!"

"But how about my scent?"

"Honestly, I don't know much about dragon slayers and their abilities." She shrugged, "Just don't use the same products that you used to shower with. but, just in case..." She took out a green leather pouch, opened it quickly, and sprinkled a fine blue powder on her. "This powder will change your scent a bit, enough so you're good."

"Cool! So, what do i smell like now?" Lucy asked.

"How should I know?" She half snapped, half joked.

Lucy sweat dropped and nervously laughed.

"Seems like you thought of everything. Well, okay. I guess I'll call out Cancer to help me."

"Oh yeah! You should hide your keys too!"

"Right..." She answered in thought, "Open the gate of the Crab: Cancer!" She called as an audible doorbell sound fill the air and a bright light shines before a man with sunglasses, black and red hair, a blue stripped shirt, black pants, giant crab legs on his back, and scissors appears.

"How can I help, ebi?" He asks.

"_Ebi_? _Really_?"

"You'll get used to it. Anyways, Cancer, can you make me look different? I need a disguise.

"As you wish, ebi."

"Wait a second." Adra interrupts.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should dress as a guy, that way you'll be more unrecognizable."

"Good idea. Okay Cancer, can you do as she says?"

"As you wish, ebi."

* * *

An hour later, you could see a 'boy' in the middle of the woods with short black hair, grey eyes, a black long jacket, a black shirt, back leather pants, and gloves to cover 'his' guild mark.

"Too much black." The 'boy' complains.

"No, I think it's good. You look handsome."

"Yeah, that's what scares me; I'm a girl dressed like a guy, and I look good!"

"Don't worry, it's a good thing. And you surprisingly look good in short black hair."

"M-my hair!" The 'boy' sobs.

"It'll grow back. Stop whining." She then puts a hand on the 'boy's' chest, "he did I really good job on your chest."

"D-don't touch there!"

"You gotta work on that, if someone touches your chest then you gotta be calm."

"Alright, alright."

"You should make your voice deeper."

"Oh! I know! I can go to a magic store on the way, so I don't have to make sure my voice is low all the time and so i dont have to wear contacts!"

"Good idea."

"I should go now." Lucy says.

"What's your name?"

"What? You know it!"

"No, your boy name."

"Ah... Um... Lu-Lucas?... Um..."

"You should have a name that has no similarity to your real one."

"Oh, ok um... How 'bout... Yami?"

"Not very creative but... Sure. Last name?"

"Kasai?"

"Really?" She sighs, "guess it'll do. Okay Yami , I have something to give to you." She walks away and comes back with a sword in a sheath. The sheath and the handle of the sword is black, and the sheath has a red string tied to it. " here, this is your sword now. It's way better than the one you have now. Consider this a parting gift."

"Really?"

"What did I just say?"

"Thanks." Lucy smiles.

"Take care."

"Oh, one more thing. When we first met you said your name wasn't important, what's your name?" Adra smirks.

"Adramelech."

"Wait, wait, wait. I once read that Adramelech was the King of Fire in the demon world."

"Don't know how I got that title. Guess I just wreaked too much havoc with my fire."

"O-okay. Well, I'll miss you."

"And I won't miss you."

"Nice Adra, very nice." Lucy says as she walks away, "see ya."

Adra didn't answer, but she watched as Lucy walked away. When she was out of sight Adra whispered, "bye."

* * *

A/N

Yami: Darkness  
Kasai: Fire

Ha! Updated two in one day! Sorry the chapters are short... Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

While walking to the guild, Lucy spaced out, in result, she bumped into a particularly suspicious man, but she was too lost in her thoughts to notice. She apologized to the man and continued walking. When she was out of sight, the man took out a walkey-talkey.

"I think I found someone."

* * *

When she stood outside the doors of the Fairy Tail guild a ton a memories flooded her brain, this was the place she called, no, she still calls her home. The place where her family lives. She sighed, how could she leave?

When she walked into the guild everyone was as loud as she remembered. Unnoticed by her, there were a group of girls stealing glances at her and giggling to one another. She went straight to the bar to talk to Mirajane.

"Excuse me, where is your master?" Mira turned around.

She smiled, "He's upstairs in his office."

"Thanks." Lucy said before heading to the master's office.

* * *

Before coming in Lucy knocked, "come in." Was his answer, "and who are you?"

"I'm Yami Kasai, and is like to join Fairy Tail." The old man inspected her before smiling.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He said as he hopped off his chair and walked out the door. When Lucy followed him she saw him standing on top of the railings on the second floor.

"Listen up, Brats!" Every member directed their attention to their master, "we have a new member, his name is Yami." Some of the girls squealed, while some of the guys welcomed 'him'. When 'he' walked down the stairs 'he' went to the bar and instinctively sat down at Lucy's usually spot. Mirajane flinched before getting out the stamp to mark Fairy Tail members. She asked for the colour and placement of the crest.

"Black under my right shoulder." And Mira stamped in that place.

"There you go, welcome to Fairy Tail!" She said as she smiled brightly.

"Thanks." 'He' said as Natsu approached 'him'.

"Hey, Yummy!"

'Crap! What's my personality? It can't be the same, um... Ok! I'll go with cool.'

"... My name is Yami."

"Sure, Yummy! Anyways, I'm Natsu!"

"Hey, Natsu."

"What's your magic?"

"Demon slayer."

"Demon slayer?" He asked before his eyes widened, "do you know where Igneel is?"

"Demons and dragons are two different things." 'he' said as Mirajane who happened to overhear comes over.

"How did you know Igneel was a dragon?"

'Why did I say that?!' 'He' thought.

"I've heard rumors of the famous Salamander looking for a dragon named Igneel."

"How did you know I was Salamander?"

"I saw you in Sorcerer Weekly once."

"Pfft, you read Sorcerer Weekly?"

"I passed by a store once..."

"Okay."

"Anyways, are you done now?"

"Um...I guess..."

"Okay, then. Bye."

"But..." He said, but Lucy only ignored him.

"Fine. You didn't have to be so mean." He said as he walked away.

"Sorry, Yami. He wasn't always like this, he used to be reckless and carefree until She left..." MiraJane said as a small tear escaped her eye. Lucy looked away guilty and left the guild.

'Gosh, I was just being nice! If I didn't feel the need to, I wouldn't have confronted him at all!' Natsu thought as he walked away. As said, Natsu felt a weird 'need' to be near Yami, not thar he was gay, just that, he really wanted to be friends with him. As he sat down at a table he decided to try again the next day.

* * *

Later in the day, Lucy could be seen walking around Magnolia looking for a place to stay. Sure, she could just stay in her old apartment, but someone could find out her identity, and the reason she was in a disguise was to NOT be found out. So, there she was looking for a place.

After a few hours of house hunting, Lucy came across a small apartment for sale for only, 80,000.

'I think I have enough... At least I don't have to worry about rent every month.' She thought, so she went to see the seller and bought the place.

* * *

When Lucy settled down in her new place, she unwrapped the bandages on her chest, and changed into more girly clothes.

She sighed, "this is more comfortable, I don't know how I'll wear those bandages all the time." She paused, "well, I guess I have to reveal my identity sometime. But, will they be mad?" She thought out loud.

* * *

"That Yami guy is cute isn't he?" Squealed Levy, unbeknownst to her, their was a growling iron dragon slayer sitting nearby who happened to over hear the conversation with his dragon skater hearing.

"Feh! I bet that guy couldn't even drink four barrels of wine!"

"Cana... Not everyone drinks alcohol like you."

"just saying!"

"Well, anyways, I think one of you should go for it!" MiraJane encouraged, "but that guy is pretty quite and mysterious..."

"Isn't that even better?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay guys if you really think so..." At that moment the main topic walked in.

'I think I'll go on a mission.' She thought as she approached the mission board. She grabbed a mission that asks for a mage to defeat a small dark guild for 700,000.

"I'm taking this job." Lucy told Mira.

"Are you sure, you're still new and all..."

"Yeah." She said as she walked away.

A/N:

sorry that my chapters are short, and that I took so long to write this... I had writer's block, and I had other story ideas that I had to get out, soo... That's today's excuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

When she returned to the guild, Lucy was called to the Master's office. She honestly didn't have slightest of why she was being called to the office right after her mission. She tried tried to cause minimal damage, and she finished pretty efficiently in her opinion, so she had to wait for an explanation.

After Lucy knocked on the door of the master's office, a voice responded, "come in." She walked in, "ah, Yami, nice to see you again."

"Why have you called me in, Master?"

He laughed, "okay, okay, we'll get to the point. After only your first mission, you might just be good enough to be one of Ten Wizard Saint, is what the council saying."

Lucy was shocked, but she had to keep up her act, "and so you are saying?"

"I'm saying that the council is demanding the 'Shadow Swordsman' to be S-Class, I presume that's you?"

"Yes."

"I have also heard of the Shadow Swordsman's accomplishments during the past few years, and I must say I'm impressed." On the inside Lucy was proud that she got complemented by her master, but as much as she wanted to celebrate, she had to keep up her act.

"I have no idea why the council is insisting on skipping the formalities of going through an S-Class mage exam, but, I guess I have to do what they say." He cleared his throat, "Yami Kasai, you are now officially an S-Class mage."

Lucy was honestly so shocked that she couldn't say anything for a few seconds, but when she finally snapped out of it, she said, "I'm honored, thank you." She bowed down.

"You may leave now." And the last thing she heard before closing the door was; "damn this paperwork! I don't see why I have to do all this!"  
She chuckled quietly to herself, 'still the same old Master Makarov, isn't he?'

Lucy walked straight to the mission board, after training with Adra, she took a liking to combat, she finally understood why Natsu got into fights all the time. That wasn't only reason she wanted take a mission though, she wanted escape the guilt eating at her, even if she was the one who wanted to come back. Sure, she could just reveal her identity, but, she really couldn't predict the outcome, and besides, she already started the act, it couldn't hurt the continue it a little longer, right?

On her way to the mission board, Natsu blocked her path. "Hey, what's up Yami?"

"I'm going on a mission."

"Oo! Can I come?"

"I work solo." It really did break her heart to say that, but Natsu could find out her identity, and she didn't want that did she?

"Aw... Come on!" He pouted.

"...fine." She just couldn't say no to his face, he was just too cute. 'Wait, did I just think that?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud cheer from the dragon slayer.

"YES!" She regretted her decision already.

* * *

"Ugh" the pair were currently in a train heading to the town where the job Lucy chose was at. The paper begged for a strong mage to help their town that was being taken over by mage thugs, it sickened her that magic was used that way, but, alas that was life. So she took the job without a second thought, and here they where, heading to the town of Evimería, somewhere in the middle of Waas forest. They had to walk to the town after taking the train because the train didn't run all the way to Evimería.

The pink haired mage interrupted her train of thought once again, but this time with a loud groan. She sighed, this was going to be a long ride...

* * *

"YES!" The pink haired dragon slayer cheered as he proceeded to kiss the ground. "I'm never riding a train again!"

'You say that every time though... And you never stay true to that promise.' Lucy inwardly sighed.

"Lets go!" Natsu started running.

"Wait! You don't even know where to go!" She cursed herself for sounding like her true self. Lucy ran after him and then caught by his scarf.

"It's this way, Idiot." She said. Natsu just smiled and let her drag him.

* * *

When they reached the edge of the forest she threw him forward, resulting in Natsu landing on his butt.

"Oww... You didn't have to do that." He complained as he rubbed his now sore bottom.

"Walk yourself." She said before walking into forest. He just pouted and followed her.

* * *

"We there yet?"

"No."

"We there yet?"

"No."

"We the-"

"No! And we have not been for the past ten minutes! So shut it." She snapped. He smirked, he finally got an interesting response out of 'him'.

"Soo... Can you show me your powers?"

"You'll see later."

"How was living with a demon?"

"I am not obligated to answer your questions."

"Alright, chill." He really couldn't stand the silence though, why did he go on this mission again? Oh, right, he want to be friends with the newbie.

"Why are you so cold?"

"... Didn't I tell you I wouldn't answer your questions?" Her voice a bit softer now.

"Fine then. You ask me questions then." She sighed, of course she knew lots about him already, seeing that they were partners and best friends. She decided to take this chance to ask about the things she didn't know about and didn't bother asking before.

"What was your dad like?"

"He was tough, fierce, strong, admirable, and badass. But he was also nice, funny, caring, soft, and loving." He smiled softly.

"You really loved him huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, we're here."

"Yay!" He couldn't take anymore awkwardness, even if it seemed like he and Yami were started to bond.

"Lets find the requester."

* * *

The pair was nearing the headquarters of the thugs, when they arrived at the job requester's place, he thanked them a million times and told them the location, and the duo headed off.

The building was only five minutes away from the village, so the walk wasn't very long. So when they arrived, Natsu slammed the door open.

"WE'RE HERE TO KICK YOUR BUTTS!" He exclaimed loudly. Lucy sighed, 'I guess there's no better way to grab attention...'

"Oh yeah? You think you weaklings can defeat us?" A member stood up and taunted with a angry expression.

"Yeah, that and more ass-face!" the insulted member then ran forward, followed by the other members. Lucy sighed again, she thanked The Lord that they weren't in the middle of a town, otherwise, Natsu would have destroyed the whole place, resulting in their reward money being used to repair the town.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when a bunch of men headed her way, probably thinking she was weak having not done anything for a while. She unsheathed her sword and lit it on fire.

"SWORD SLASH OF THE FIRE DEMON!" She shouted and took out six mages in one blow. The rest of the men who were about to attack froze and stared wide-eyed.

"What? I wasn't even trying!" She smirked. Lucy took their hesitation to her advantage. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DEMON!" She shouted, and the rest of the men were totaled. She looked over to Natsu's side and saw that while she defeated 10 members, he defeated 6, still fighting two. When he finished, he looked over and smiled.

"WHO DARES BEAT MY MEN?!" A voice boomed. The two looked in the direction of the voice and saw a slim looking man with chestnut air, cold, piercing blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Both mages ran, jumped up, and punched the man in the face knocking him unconscious. They high-fived and laughed. Lucy suddenly stopped laughing, straightened her posture, and mentally cursed herself for getting carried away.

"Well, I think we should collect our reward." Natsu grinned.

"Yeah!"

* * *

The client thanked Natsu and Lucy a million times again before giving them their pay, and after the apparently 'torturous' train ride according to Natsu, they arrived back at the guild.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouted. 'Why does he have to be so- wait! Why wasn't Happy on the mission?' She looked around the guild and spotted the blue exceed offering Charle a fish, only to be disappointed when she refused. 'Natsu probably forgot him in all the excitement of going on a mission. Doesn't look like he minded' She concluded. Lucy figured that she should wait a while before going on another mission, so she walked to the bar and ordered a vanilla milkshake like she used to and then cursed herself for succumbing to her old habit. Mira just smiled and went to make one. 'Maybe I'm just paranoid, they won't find out who I am just cause of a milkshake, right?' She mentally laughed for her silliness. Just then Makarov came donstairs.

"Yami, can you come to my office?" He asked. 'Again? What is it this time?' She thought as she walked up the stairs and went into the office. Makarov soon followed after.

"What is it Master?" She asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"Yes, someone requested you for a S-Class mission."

"Already?" She accidentally said out loud.

"The client asked for you to destroy one of Zeref's creations." Her eyes widened. She wondered what it was.

"I will take the mission." She responded with determination.

"Good, I think you are the only one who can take this mission."

"May I see the flier?"

"Sure." He handed her a slightly yellowed paper. And as he said, the mission was to destroy one of Zeref's creations. It didn't say which one, but it said the reward was 5,000,000 jewels. She handed he paper back.

"Okay, I'll leave immediately." Makarov smiled.

"Good luck child." And she left to the train station.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry I take so long to update... I just can't stick with one story all the time. I'm currently writing several other stories so... Anyways, I all I gotta say like all the other million authors our there is please review! I really appreciate your reviews. Oh yeah, and I don't put disclaimers because why would Hiro Mashima create fan fiction for his own story? Or maybe...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Natsu noticed Yami's presence or lack thereof, right away. It wasn't hard to notice that the scent that he could never get tired of and could probably smell from miles away disappeared. He honestly really liked (that wasn't a nearly strong enough description) his scent, might even admit that he craved it, but, it seemed a bit... Off. It also smelt familiar, oh so painfully familiar. But, he just couldn't figure it out. This didn't change the fact that he wanted get to know him, oh no, it just increased his curiosity and his eagerness. Natsu got up from his seat where he almost started a fight with Gray, they only exchanged a few words at most.

"Where you going Fire-breath?!" Gray asked, well, more like shouted.

"We'll continue this later Ice-Stripper." Natsu said before walking off. Gray was only a bit surprised, after all, after Lucy disappeared he changed, though not a whole lot, he just acted a bit strange sometimes. Gray tended to overlook his weird tendencies, as he was used to it by now. When Lucy was reported missing, everyone was depressed, they took the news hard, just as hard as when Lisanna died. Though, There was a chance Lucy was alive, it was as though she died. She was a big part of the guild, though, not saying the rest weren't as important; they were, after all, a family. But, Lucy just was one of those members who stood out, everyone felt like they wanted to protect her, but despite that, they all knew she was strong, her will was stronger than a lot of the guild. So when they heard that she was missing they were in denial, but the sorrow eventually came soon and when it stuck for those few months Natsu was always trying to cheer them up, even though they all knew he took her disappearance the worst. Sometimes, Natsu came into the guild with slightly red eyes, and sometimes he was silent. But after they confirmed that she couldn't be found, he became distant. The changes were almost not noticeable, as he tried to act the same, but when anything related to Lucy came up he would go silent and walk out of the guild, sometimes a sorrowful roar could be heard out from the forest. These past four years he perfected locking his feelings away, but even the son of Igneel has his weak moments. Gray sighed and went to the bar to order a snow cone.

* * *

Natsu followed the alluring scent, sure, he could assume that Yami headed home, especially after a mission, but, he would usually stay at the guild the whole day, and besides, it seemed that he didn't even break a sweat. At that thought, Natsu thought about how Yami acted during the mission, while usually he would act calm and cool, but he actually seemed happy and full of spirit after they defeated the leader of the thugs. It would seem that his personality was all a façade. Natsu suddenly became eager to break his act, to find out what was on the other side of his mask. He smiled his big face-splitting signature grin. 'Now if i could only find him...' Natsu thought. He followed Yami's trail to the train station. 'Why's he here?' He wondered. When he caught sight of the demon slayer, he ran towards him.

"Yami!" He exclaimed as he happily caught up with him. Lucy's face showed a look of surprise until she wiped the look of her face and replaced it with a cool expression.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"That's what I should be asking you!" Natsu exclaimed, Lucy then sighed.

"Well, I'm going on a mission." She stated simply.

"But, we just went on a mission."

"Master gave me one specifically requesting me." Natsu then put on his pouty face.

"But, wouldn't it be better to wait a while? After all, we just came back from a mission." Lucy almost gave in, but scolded herself for being so weak.

"Nope, I already told Master that I was leaving right away. Why do you care anyways?"

"I-I don't know... You just draw me to you I guess." He said while scratching the back of his head. She was shocked, she was looking into his dark green eyes that could've been mistaken for onyx. Suddenly, someone bumped into her an she fell onto Natsu. She melted in his hold, she leaned in a bit subconsciously before freezing for a few seconds before registering what was happening. Lucy jumped back.

"I think my train's taking off now, I have to go, bye!" She said frantically as she walked away. Natsu was still in a state of shock. What was that he felt? Two lumps? What?

* * *

Lucy was still flustered after what happened. She stared at the empty seat across from her with crimson cheeks. What was happening to her? Her and Natsu had hugged many times before, what was different this time? She sighed and shrugged her reaction off as fear of being found out. She shifted her eyes to the window, the ground moving at an amazing speed beside the train, and the scenery beautiful. Lucy once again sighed, this was going to be a long mission. And indeed it was, but the question was; was it going to be in the way she thought?

* * *

A/N:

Sorry my chapters are so short, but hey, at least I'm writing! Anyways, i edited chapter four, you don't have to check it, I just put in that Lucy's scent was masked by a powder Adra had. So, yup, review, follow, and all that shit. Au revoir, till the next chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

'It should be around here...' Lucy thought as she walked through the thick lush green forest. 'It's going to take forever to find this place. This certainly would be a good place to hide if you were a fugitive or something. But, who would actually live here? Then again, I did live in a forest for a full four years...' She mentally reasoned before coming across a normal-looking two storey suburban house. From the looks of the place, it didn't look like they could give 50,000,000 jewels away like nothing. Actually, the main thing Lucy was wondering was, how did they get a hold of one of Zeref's evil tools? She would assume a nice normal cozy family was living in there. She mentally shrugged, she would find out everything soon enough. She walked up to the door and knocked on it with her knuckles. The door opened smoothly and a average man wearing a long brown coat smiled at her.

"Welcome, I assume you are the mage we sent for?" He kindly asked.

"Yes, I hear that you have an item of Zeref's creation?" The man nodded.

"Come in, it must've been a long journey. I'll go get sone tea for you to drink." He said as he lead Lucy to the living room and walked to what she assumed was the kitchen. She sighed and sat down on a couch hoping this mission was short, now that she thought about it, don't all job requests go through the council? Wouldn't they want to act on this themselves? Well, when she got back she would ask the Master. The client walked back into the room, and set down the teacups and a teapot.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Artemis." Artemis offered his hand to Lucy.

"I'm Yami, pleased to meet you." Lucy replied with taking his hand and shaking it.

"Well, I guess I should explain the mission. Well, as you've already read on the request, we have one of Zeref's items. That item is a flower that infuses its power into the user and gives them the ability to put people into an eternal sleep. With a strong enough will, a person could learn how to use the power to heal others. Only high-power mages can wield the magic of the flower." He paused for a second before continuing, "What I'm asking you to do is destroy this flower so that no one can use it. The flower is very powerful, so powerful that the magic seeps out of it, only mages that are used to high magic power can get near enough to destroy it. I've heard that you are a very powerful mage, powerful enough to withstand the flower. Do you believe you are able to do it?" Artemis asked in a serious tone, Lucy nodded, ready to take on the task. "Good." He took out a blood-red pill, " eat this, it's to tone down the magical stress on your body just incase." Lucy took the pill and swallowed it, "Okay, now let's go to the flower, it's in a shed out in the back that nullifies magic." He said as he got up and walked through the house to a door in the back, Lucy followed.

After getting up, Lucy felt a bit dizzy, she didn't know why, but she ignored it. 'I wonder why Zeref would create a flower as a dangerous tool. Flowers are hardly deadly, but in this case...' They reached the shed. It was a normal-looking brown wood shed. It didn't look special, and it sure didn't appear like it would contain a deadly 'weapon'.

"We're here." He said.

"Why would you put such a dangerous object into a shed like this?" He nodded in understanding.

"Well you wouldn't expect something like that here would you?" She blinked and tried to walk forward, only succeeding in stumbling a bit. What was happening? She was fine before this, she thought back to when she felt dizzy. What could have happened to cause this... No, he couldn't have drugged her, could he? Artemis was such a kind man, unless he's been acting all this time. She straightened herself only to fail again, this time falling to the ground, hanging on to her last strings of consciousness, she looked up to the who was standing beside her, his face showed a blank expression, but if you looked carefully, you could see a hint of anticipation, for what she didn't know. Lucy's eyes shut despite her efforts as she drifted into a dark, dreamless sleep.

"Something's wrong." The dragon slayer stated as he jumped up from his seat. The barmaid in front of him blinked.

"Why would you think so?" He furrowed his brows as he thought.

"I have a feeling, it feels familiar... Like I've felt this before and I should listen to it." He was deep in thought when a look of realization flashed upon his face. He stared into space and whispered, "Yami's in trouble." Mirajane stared at him in confusion.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" She asked him, but he was already out the door. She sighed and turned to the table Erza and Gray was sitting at, "Do you two mind following Natsu? He said that something was wrong, and you know how his instincts are usually right." The two got up.

"Let's just hope it's not too bad." Erza said. They walked out of the door, as Mira wished them luck.

A/N:

I really didn't have the motivation ti write this cause it was so boring, but I convinced myself, and here we are! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and I wanted to change Yami's last name to 'Flameheart', if you guys are okay with it, since all the FT characters' last names are not in Japanese. If I change it, I should probably change it in all the other chapters because a lot of you probably don't read Author's Notes. Well, see ya, till the next chapter that will take a million year to update cause of my laziness


End file.
